Interior panels disclosed in Patent Documents 1, 2 are known as an interior panel to be set in an interior of a building. The interior panel of Patent Document 1 is an interior panel as an inner skin configured to be fixedly set on a building so as to face a curtain wall (also, referred to as an outer skin or an exterior skin) of a double-skin facade structure. The interior panel of Patent Document 2 is also an interior panel as an inner skin, but this interior panel includes a plurality of interior panels that are supported by a rail laid on a ceiling and a rail laid on a floor of a building.
On the other hand, although they are not interior panels as an inner skin, partition walls suspended movably from a rail laid on a ceiling of a building are known as disclosed in Patent Documents 3, 4. Patent Documents 3, 4 disclose the use of a glass panel as a panel of a partition wall.